


Right Outside Your Window

by hokshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holiday cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: Akaashi has a frequent visitor in his classroom.





	Right Outside Your Window

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for Rain @frozentothetouch on tumblr. this isn't my usual genre, but i very much enjoyed writing this up! i hope you like it, and have some wonderful winter holidays!

Bokuto Koutarou has a lot of annoying habits. Akaashi has kept track of a good forty of them so far. He’s forgetful, he loses track of things, he’s irresponsible, he can barely function without someone to take care of him, and he can be pretty obnoxious. Because he has spent so much time with Bokuto throughout his high school career, he can track and identify almost every one of Bokuto’s strengths and weaknesses to a T. His unpredictable behavior makes him rather predictable after a certain point. 

 

But one obnoxious, irresponsible thing that Bokuto does rather often is show up to Akaashi’s classroom. From outside. Akaashi doesn’t even sit near the window, he’s two rows away in the middle of the classroom. Which spurs Bokuto to just show up at the window of his classroom and shout his name and disturb his entire class during breaks. 

 

His voice reverberates too. Being the loudest one of the volleyball team, and an incredibly loud person in general, Bokuto’s husky, rugged outcries resonate through the room in an irritably familiar, “Akaashi~!” 

 

All Akaashi can do is stare down at his notes with a sigh before lifting his head to ask, “What is it, Bokuto-san?” before he’s given yet another ridiculous request that really has no urgency at all. 

 

And so he always makes the trek over from his desk to the window to let Bokuto borrow a calculator, or to read over Bokuto’s quiz answers, or to check out some new article on the monthly volleyball magazine he’s found. 

 

There were several girls in Akaashi’s class who would always anticipate Bokuto’s visits through the window and say hi to him when he appeared. Bokuto would be friendly and wave hi back, basking in the attention proudly as the captain and ace of the school’s prodigal volleyball club. Which was fine, but it would be annoying if the girls would come up to Akaashi afterwards to ask about Bokuto when he would much rather have been catching up on his studies. 

 

The visits weren’t always all bad though. They were annoying most of the time, but there were times when Bokuto would just drop by to give Akaashi a juice or say good morning. A peaceful greeting was never unwelcome compared to all of his captain’s other rambunctious visits. In fact, sometimes Akaashi appreciated the small thoughtful gestures and enjoyed them. 

 

Until he came in to volleyball practice again and had to deal with another one of Bokuto’s moods or troubles. But that was Akaashi’s lifestyle. Sitting calmly on the seat of a roller coaster that was Bokuto Koutarou, following all the twists and tumbles with the precision of an architect. 

 

As winter came around, as well as the Volleyball Winter Cup, Bokuto’s visits to Akaashi’s classroom window would increase, despite the biting cold outside. It was troublesome because Akaashi would have to open the window and let the cold air into the room so that he could talk to Bokuto properly, much to the dismay of his classmates. “Why can’t you just walk through the building, Bokuto-san?” he would ask, his white breath fanning the air. 

 

“B-Because, i-it’s easier to g-get h-here from my own classroom this w-way.” his idiot captain would shiver and tremble. 

 

It’s true, the third year classroom that Bokuto belonged to was in a completely different wing and floor that would require him to go through several hallways and staircases even in the shortest route. To get outside the classroom window, Bokuto would just have to go down one staircase and cut diagonally across to the end of the wing across the school building. But even so, Akaashi would think that in single-digit weather, Bokuto would be willing to make the trek through the warmer building. Or even just message him or wait until lunch or practice. 

 

Yet Bokuto decides to rough it through the cold on this particular morning during the last week of school to knock of Akaashi’s window to give him something. “Happy holidays, Akaashi!” he smiles bright over his thick scarf and pink cheeks. 

 

Akaashi stares down at the small gift that’s wrapped nicely with a candy cane inside the bow, as well as a thermos that Bokuto hands him through the window. It was probably wrapped by his mother and the drink inside is also likely a hot soup or tea that his mother also prepared. Another one of Bokuto’s weaknesses is that he cannot cook or prepare things well. But Akaashi is… actually quite touched. His captain got him a gift and was willing to deliver it to him right in the morning so he would have a warm drink. 

 

Yet despite his warm appreciation, what comes out of his mouth is, “Bokuto-san, you could have waited until lunch or practice to give me this.” 

 

“Nah, it won’t be as warm by then! Here, just take it Akaashi!” he shouts cheerfully, thrusting the gift and thermos at his setter. “We needa stay warm and ready for what’s coming up this winter, don’t we?” 

 

Akaashi just stares at the owl-haired boy for a while, but he can’t stand the cold much longer since he had already taken off his coat. So he takes the items and calmly thanks Bokuto for them before closing the window. This time, instead of just heading straight back over to his seat, he watches Bokuto jog back to his own wing and disappear behind the door to go back to his classroom. 

 

“Eh? Bokuto-senpai got you a gift for the holidays, Akaashi-kun?” one of the girls who sits by the window where he’s standing asks as she sets her stuff down on her desk. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“How sweet. You two are pretty close, huh? Did you get him anything back?” 

 

Come to think of it, no Akaashi did not have any gift for Bokuto. “No, but I’m sure Bokuto-san did this for the rest of the club as well.” Akaashi waves it off. He’s not obligated to return a gift to his captain, but if he finds the time to later, he can. 

 

Come practice time, Bokuto bombards him the minute he steps into the gymnasium, “Akaashi! Did you open it yet? Did you try the drink? Was it super delicious??” 

 

“Yes, Bokuto-san, it was good. Thank you for the drink.” he easily keeps up with Bokuto’s rapidfire speech patterns. He returns the thermos to his captain as well. 

 

“That’s great! How about the gift? Did you open it??” he bounces a little bit on his feet. 

 

“Ehh? You got Akaashi a gift, but not us? That’s cuel, Bokuto.” Komi complains as he’s stretching. 

 

“Yeah, where’s our gifts?” Konoha joins in. 

 

“Shut up! You guys never help me with anything. Akaashi is always willing to give me a hand when I need it. So don’t go complaining now.” Bokuto argues back. And the fact that his captain actually acknowledges and appreciates all of Akaashi’s hard work in dealing with him and supporting him even outside of club activities kind of gets at the setter. 

 

He’s not necessarily surprised that Bokuto appreciates him, but the fact that he would hold Akaashi up in such a good light despite how he’s always reprimanding and criticizing the captain about this or that is almost touching. He almost wants to blush. 

 

Especially because he had already opened the gift and… although he couldn’t really see himself using it, it was definitely a gift that Bokuto himself would choose for him. It was one of those ridiculous t-shirts that praised him as a setter with some messy calligraphy all over it. Akaashi was more of a plain t-shirt kind of guy, but he would still thank Bokuto for it anyway. 

 

“Thank you for the gift, Bokuto-san. I appreciate it, but I do agree with the fact that showing bias within the team isn’t something that would encourage good teamwork.” he says bluntly as he walks into the gymnasium to begin his own stretches. 

 

Bokuto is left with his mouth open widen and his eyes practically pupil-less with shock that Akaashi would react in such a way to his kindness. Akaashi could see that dejection trickling into practice, and he didn’t want to bring Bokuto any farther down than he should. Nationals were weeks away, and they didn’t have any time to have their ace moping over gifts. So he stops by Bokuto’s side before walking past to say in a more hushed voice, “I’m happy you were thinking of me though, Bokuto-san. It was a nice gesture.” 

 

That seems to make the captain bounce right back, as if Akaashi just told the simpleton that he secretly loved the gift and he was just saying what he did earlier to make sure the rest of the team didn’t have any hard feelings. Akaashi can easily predict Bokuto’s thinking along those lines with the way Bokuto holds his own chin between his fingers with a smug smile on, “Well, I am the best after all.” his shoulders shake with his deep chuckle, “And the ultimate partner for the best should be treated the same way. I’m glad you liked it, Akaashi.” he laughs loudly, clapping the setter harshly on the back. 

 

Akaashi tries not to choke at the rough-handling his captain uses on him and moves on with the day’s practice. Hopefully, the rest of the day goes on with Bokuto in a good mood so they can get some actual practice in. 

  
  


*

  
  


The next day, Bokuto visits Akaashi’s classroom in the morning before school starts. “Akaashi! I need your help!! I have a quiz first period and I need you to check and see if I managed to do the homework correctly!” 

 

It’s funny how Bokuto expects him to know third-year math when he’s still a grade below him. Lucky for him, Akaashi studies a lot on his own and has already learned several concepts of third-year math, which is why Bokuto consistently comes to him for help. Scanning the five problems he did for homework, it looks like Bokuto actually did a pretty good job with most of them. 

 

Taking a pencil, he circles the number for the last problem, “You need to fix your graph right here, Bokuto-san.” he explains as simply as possible, showing him the correct way to graph the equation. He also tries to make it as quick as possible because the cold air is trickling into the classroom again and his classmates are starting to shiver more visibly. 

 

“Wow! Akaashi, you’re always so smart!” Bokuto praises, looking up to his setter with shining eyes through the window. “Thanks a lot! I gotta do well on this last quiz before final exams! See you later.” 

 

Akaashi sees Bokuto take his first steps to leave, and he figures that this could wait until later. But all of a sudden, his voice rings out, “Bokuto-san!” 

 

“Huh?” the captain shouts back.

 

Jogging to his bag, Akaashi sighs as he pulls out the extra bento box he had prepared this morning. There’s a candy cane taped to the top, and it’s decorated with a little bow. Suddenly looking at it, he feels a little more self-conscious about the decoration of the thing. It’s almost embarrassing. But he can’t back down now that he’s stopped Bokuto and made him wait. 

 

With bated breath, he makes his way back to the window and hands Bokuto the box, “Here.” 

 

“Oh?? What’s this for??” Bokuto’s smile slices across his face. Do his eyes really have to start sparkling like that? It’s a lunchbox, for goodness’ sake. 

 

“It’s a bento for you. To thank you for your gift yesterday. Best of luck on your exam, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi brings himself to lift his lips into a small smile. 

 

“Akaashi~!!!!” Bokuto cries, throwing his arms out, “You’re the best!!!” 

 

Okay, now he’s starting to create a ruckus. He needs to close this window before his classmates really get mad at him. “Okay, you should go now. School is going to start soon, and it’s getting cold.” he hurriedly reminds his captain. 

 

“Thanks, Akaashi,” Bokuto sniffs, his eyes still shining, “See you during lunch!” he shouts as he runs off towards his wing. 

 

Akaashi sighs as he finally closes the window and shuts the cold out back outside. He relays a quick apology to his classmates before taking a seat back in his chair when that same girl who sits by the window chuckles, “So you got him a gift back after all, Akaashi-kun?” 

 

“Yes. Out of obligation.” he doesn’t know if he’s lying or not. He really was not at all obligated to wake up early this morning to slave over that lunch box he made for Bokuto, but he won’t ever admit otherwise. 

 

“I see. Well, I’m sure he’ll have a very happy holiday thanks to you.” 

 

Akaashi peeks into his gym bag where a sliver of that t-shirt that Bokuto gave him yesterday can be seen. He would just keep it in his locker for  _ emergencies only _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> please check out some more wonderful gifts made for this Haikyuu secret santa gift exchange on https://haikyuusecretsanta.tumblr.com/
> 
> Merry Holidays!


End file.
